living like a rockstar
by demonslayer425
Summary: demonic aura. thats my bands name. we started last year when naruto brought it up. we became famous last year after the talent show. ino bashing. dont like dont read! rated t 4 lang.please review! NOT YAOI! please reveiw othervise i wont get better @ this
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: i do not own naruto of renji!

living like a rockstarchapter one

Sigh. Another day, more paparazzi and more fans. You know sometimes I wish I could just runaway

from it all. Let me start you off properly. My name is Jaden Michelle Kamikaze. And this all started last year at my schools talent show. My band Demonic Aura performed and there was a talent scout there and I guess he liked us. Well let me tell you who all is in my band first. Me: lead female vocals/lead guitarist. Neji Hyuga: lead male vocals/lead drummer.(A/N yes neji sings in this! DEAL WITH IT!) Renji Abari: lead basest Kimberly(A/N haven't thought of her last name!): second female vocals/second basest. Sasuke Uchiha : second guitarist/ second male vocals. And Naruto Uzumaki second drummer.

Well this is how it started, well the band anyway. Me ,Neji ,Naruto, Kimberly, Renji, and Sasuke were chilling in my loft just being weird. Don't ask. Well me and Kimberly were sitting in these swingy-hangy chair things and I was spinning in mine for some reason I do not know! My god! I'm sounding like Rock Lee! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! back to the story! Well I was spinning in my chair thing and I stopped because I was getting dizzy and I was about to stand up when Sasuke pushed me back down and spun me. He got a shoe to the face by my boyfriend Neji. Heh heh heh. Go Neji!

Well we were talking about random crap and Naruto brought up the subject. Starting a band. We looked at him weirdly and then he explained. " We could start a band. Just think about it for a minute. Jaden and Neji have pretty great voices. And they both know how to play an instrument." " How would you know that I can sing?'' Neji asked a little pissed. " Ummm…. Jaden told me." "Nice rat me out!" "Anyway Sasuke and Kimberly can sing too. And Renji can also play the base pretty good." " Yes that might be true but where do we get the things we need?" was all Kimberly said to shut us up. Then Neji looks at me and gets in my face and ases me if I can as m dad if we can have his old instruments. Since my dad is Inuyaha the rock star he got all excited when I ased him he said yes instantly. And mom was like 'crap. why'd she ask him that?'

The next day at school I walked in advisory all happy when Neji, Sasuke, Renji, Kimberly, And Naruto were like excited when I told them. Then we were talking about what we should name our band. And that's when the school slut Ino walked over and started talking to Neji about them going on a date and I was getting mad! Naruto and Sasuke could tell that I was about to explode. "Ino. Why are you hitting on my boyfriend?" "Your boyfriend? I don't thin he is. I believe that he's my boyfriend." "well, you could be right. But one of the main reasons he's my boyfriend is that I don't go around school balls in my face continuously." " UGH!" "well its true" we all heard Hinata say from behind Sakura and Ten Ten.

Ino stormed off while I'm saying all shocked "Hinata! I'm shocked!" "what are you guys talking about?" Hinata ased us. "Yea what are you talking about? When we came over we heard Jaden diss Ino."

"We are starting a band." was all I said and Hinata, Sakura, and Ten Ten were all "OMG!"

And so Sakura, Hinata, and Ten Ten started helping us with a name for the band and Hinata said "well what about you name your band Demonic Aura?" And that's how we became a band. Now all we have to do is get the drums, bases, guitars and mikes we need and well be set. Now we need to start practices.

"Hey you do relies that we need to practice and some f us need to learn the instrument were using. Right Kimberly?" Renji asked us. "Yes I need to learn how to play the guitar!" "Did you drink mountain dew with your frosted flakes again?" "yes." " Hey. Since you guys are in a band now what are you all doing in it?" "Well, we all decided before Ino and you guys came over here that I'm the lead female vocals and lead guitarist, Neji's the lead drummer and lead male vocals, Renji's our lead basest, Sasuke's our second male vocals and guitarist, Kimberly is our second female vocals and second basest and Naruto's our second drummer." "Well I don't know about you guys but I'm looking forward to hearing Neji sing!"Ten Ten sorta yelled it out.

A/N: the practice chapters are going to be a little strange. you can sorta tell which persons taking because of the way I type it. well hinata's the one that talks in all lower see ya in the next chapter. and remember this. FISHY SAY MOO!


	2. Chapter 2

living like a rock star

chapter two: band practice

disclaimer: I do not own metalingus, demi lovato , simple plan, paramore or naruto. I own jaden and kiki!

One week went by before we started band practices. "Sigh." Kimberly obviously sighed. "Sigh." she sighed a little louder for the like millionth im in five minutes. " Will you quit your sighing ? Its giving me a head ache!" Neji yelled at Kimberly. "Will you quit your damn yelling I'm trying to think here!". And of course Nartuo pops off and says "She doesn't do that often you know!" And he got hit on the head by a annoyed Renji. "So what are you thinking about?" I asked. " Well I was thinking about the new song I just

wrote and that also Neji's voice would e perfect for it." she said grinning. "WHAT?!?!?!?" Neji yelled and then she explained it to him. And he finally understood the song.

(The song Neji sings is called Alter Bridge by Metalingus. if you don't know the song it's the wrestler Edge's theme song. he sucks but the song doesn't!)

"fine. I'll sing…but only if Jaden sings too." he said smirking."Fine. Then Sasuke has to sing to if I gotta!"

"Gasp! I'll e attacked by fan girls! save me!" Sasuke sorta says in a drama king way. He's good at that.

"If I have to sing then so does Kiki! She's the one that brought this up!" "Whoa! All I did was say the NEJI's voice was perfect for the song! I never said that he HAD to sing it! And besides! Jaden's the one that told him to do it! He cant say no to her!" yelled said girl. "probably because if he said no he wouldn't get any." Naruto whispered to Sasuke and got hit by me! "Look we'll all sing! Okay? Now can we please stop bickering before the band breaks up before it forms?" I said in a pissed off fashion.

"Yeah, lets stop fighting before Lady Kamikaze gets mad. And she gets scary when she's mad." Renji said sorta mocking me."Oh ha ha! Very funny Renji!" can you see the anger marks? I then threw something at Renji's head and he was smart enough to duck.

FIVE MINUTES AFTER NEJI'S SONG ENDED:

"Wow." that was all any of us could say. And after Neji's song was over it as my turn. ( the song Jaden sings is " get back" by demi lovato.) And to make it clear to you we've been working on our instruments abot a month before our first band practice. But before I got the chance to sing we got three new people in our band room. Can you guess who they are? Ten Ten, Sakura, and Hinata popped over to listen. After we taled for a nano second we started playing. They were in shock. They didn't know I sang. At all. Or played the guitar. But I cant sing and play at the same time. I'm not a multi-tasker. And I told them that Sasuke had to sing after me and they did not believe me.

FIVE MINUTES AFTER JADEN'S SONG ENDED:

"Sasuke your up since you made me sing!" "Ugh, fine." (the song Sasuke sings is "take my hand" by simple plan.) When Sasuke started singing the other three said girls there jaw had no clue he cold sing. And then they went into fan girl mode after the song was over but the weren't all over him.

"Kiki your up." "Fine your emoness." "Screw you." "I don't got ten bucks." (A/N john cena said that to lita after she said screw you to him.)

FIVE MINUTES AFTER SASUKE'S SONG ENDED:

"KIKI!" "Fine, fine ,fine! I'll sing! I'll sing!" said girl said after we all yelled at her to get her attention. (the song Kiki sings is misery business by paramore) all of the other people in and not in the bands jaw dropped. Well, mine didn't because I knew her since we were two. they all thought she was great. I wanted her to be the lead singer for the band before but they made me.

The next day at school when Kiki and I were walking through the door we saw talent show forms. so we picked some up and brought them to the guys so we could discuss auditioning. They started to say no but we gave them this look that nobody could refuse. Well at least when I did it because I got ears from my dad and since he's a half demon I have the dog ears like him. SO I make them work. And the guys melted. they said yes and we were happy. We filled out the forms and we turned them in and waited.


End file.
